


Gray Area

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (G!p) Evie, Abusive Parents, Bisexual Mal, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone just needs a gods damn hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Carlos, Hades is everyone's dad, Homophobia, Intoxication, M/M, Pansexual Jay (Disney), Self-Harm, Trans Audrey, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: “I know you’re ready to leave but I have a few more things to do...think you can sober up a bit before I come get you?”Mal sat up inhaling through her nose then rubbed her face.“Yeah...yeah I can do that...”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“See you soon baby dragon...love you?”“Mmm...yeah love you too princess”
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Cameron Boyce/Booboo Stewart, Dove Cameron/Sofia Carson, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Sarah Jeffery/China Anne McClain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. A Beginning To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the hardest thing i've ever done, aside from adding 2+2 and not getting 5.

It was raining, well in the boy's mind, it was raining cats and dogs as he and his sister stormed out of their mother's home. They only had the clothes on their backs, cellphones, money they've saved and both carried duffle bags of already packed essentials. Food, clothes, plane tickets, etc.

This was it.

Ready to finally get the hell away from their psychotic mother, who was yelling behind them. Their were drenched, clothes sticking to their bodies since they'd left their jackets. Too busy rushing outside before their mother could get her toxic hands on his sister again. Speaking of, she was cursing their names as they continued to walk and never look back. They've been thinking about this for a while now. Leaving their mother and traveling to get to their father in the states. This was the last time they'd see their mother. Or so they thought. But that was for later, right now, the boy grabbed his sister's hand and the two made the long journey from their country home to the airport. It was cold, but they were used to it. Their matching red hair clung to their pale skin as they continued on. Again, they were used to it. He could hear what sound like crying next to him and looked down to the shorter girl. Her body were shaking, head down, and she was gripping his hand as tight as she could.For a second, he thought she was crying but then, he watched her throw her head back. 

She was laughing.

He looked to the scars on her neck with a frown. Her laughter turned into crying, so they stopped walking. Her eyes were closed but she still laughed before her green eyes trained on his copper ones.

She was so broken, their mother had driven her to the brink of insanity but she remained strong. She refused to lose her mind. Well, what was left of it.

He moved on instinct, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug. Letting her cry in his chest, cling to him so tight that her jagged nails pierced his skin and let herself fall knowing her brother would catch her. He did, just like he promised he would. It was still raining, but neither of the two cared until a car horn caught their attention. She pushed the boy out the way, making sure to grab their bags when she moved as well but the car stopped. It wasn't their mother, the woman could barely afford to pay their bills let alone buy a car. So, it was their neighbor. A sweet old lady that always made sure they were fed, clothed, and made sure to bandage their wounds when either their mother got to them or if they'd fallen and hurt themselves. Other than their father, she was the only other positivity in their lives. The two smiled in relief, upon seeing the old lady. For a second, they actually thought it was their mother but then again, the woman always wasted their money on alcohol and drugs. Hell, the only reason they had phones was because their father got them. It was the only way to communicate with the man, without their mother knowing.

The old woman rolled the window down telling them to get it and that she'd drive them to the airport. So they did, both getting in the back seat apologizing for getting her seats wet but the woman waved them off with that same smile they'd miss.The drive was silent, save for the old woman and her brother speaking in a hushed tone. She was never a big talker, especially around their mother. The woman never liked when she spoke, always screamed at her when she opened her mouth. She reached up, tracing the scars on her neck as she looked out the window.

Her mother NEVER liked her voice.

She tuned in vaguely to their conversation, of course, it was about her. She played with her hair, the rain had turned her hair into a darker red but when it dried, it would look like a light strawberry blonde. A contrast to her personality if you asked her. She hated her hair, but adored her brother's. His was a darker red that looked brown at the moment but would become just a lighter shade to still pass as brown. She scowled at her reflection in the window, turning away to never have to face her mother again. The woman was insane, she wasn't. She had to constantly remind herself that, a mental broken record that she repeated from her time with the amazing old woman to the airport. They'd bid the woman goodbye, promising to check in on her and her wife while they were away.

They exchanged a tearful goodbye before heading inside the small airport, from their, they immediately boarded their flight to the Americas. It was dark by the time they arrived, the airport was large, people everywhere and it made them uncomfortable. She made sure to stay near her brother, brushed her hair over her shoulder to hide her scars from prying eyes. It wasn't their business.

He made sure to pay attention to her. Made sure to keep her hand in his knowing she had a tendency to get lost in her head and wonder off. They didn't know what it was called, since their mother never took them to the doctor. The best way they could describe it was that she'd blank out, like her mind was there and she just stare off. It was scary to see her that way, especially when their were walking. Last time, he lost her for hours only to find her at the park confused as to how she'd gotten there. He refused to let her out of his sight from then on, but it only made her feel like a burden. He shook his head to clear it. She wasn't a baby, hell, she was the same age as him and knew she hated being treated like one. He reluctantly let her hand go, instead, hooking an arm around her shoulder and bumping their head together. She smiled at that, bumping her head back with his as they somehow made it to the entrance.

Surprisingly, she'd caught a young girl's attention. Asking for directions to a cab. It wasn't too different from Ireland, just a lot more people. The young girl had brown hair, a short floral dress as well as pink bow in her hair. She looked the same age as them but then again, looks can be deceiving. He watched them talk for a bit, watched to make sure the girl wouldn't hurt his sister. His face was hard, standing as close as possible to her, and didn't back away until the girl gave instructions. She exchanged numbers with the nice girl.

"Sam, but call me Sarah...Sarah Jeffery" 

A possible new friend, one they'd stay close with for a long time. He liked to see his sister smile. They bid her farewell, finding the cabs easily and before she fell asleep against him, they gave directions, ignoring the passing lights to rest. The city was beautiful, but it was only their beginning to an end they'd do anything to forget. Anything.


	2. The Girl Next Door

Six months.

It's been six months since they were last screamed at. Threatened. Beat. Well, the last time his sister was beaten. Their mother never put her hands on him, always favoring the color of his hair over his sisters'.

He watched her from his spot in the couch, the Tv long forgotten and their father at work. Their reunion had been a tearful one, him being the more emotional of the two. While he automatically latched on to the man, his sister, not so much. She hugged him but after that, she'd kept her distance constantly looking at the man as if he was the enemy. Hades couldn't blame her, especially after everything she'd been through and gave her space. After a few weeks, they'd gotten to where it was ok for him to mess up her hair every morning and she'd playfully swat his hand away with a tiny smile that she thought they couldn't see. His sister used to smile, until their mother stripped that away from her. The scars evident on her skin but in her mind as well. He watched her bring her knees to her chest, head against the window and play with their dad's cat. He smiled. At least she opened up to touching the cat rather than running from it. He wondered how long before she began singing again. Before she became afraid her own voice, she'd be in that position, snuggled up against him during a rainstorm and sang away his fears . He missed her voice so much, he missed the strong girl she was growing to be, the amazing confident singer she used to be. He missed her YouTube channel, remembering the last tear filled video she posted. Remembered the way her voice rasped for the first time as she spoke to her fans one last time. She loved to sing, well, she still love to; sometimes whenever she'd think she was alone, she'd hum a melody in her head and he'd sit against the wall listening. Their mother was such a vile and disgusting human, always torturing his sister the best way she could. One was convincing his sister that cats were evil, cunning, trying to eat your fingers when you slept. He remembered the woman cackling at the fear in her eyes, a trick just so the woman wouldn't have to see her. She hid in the attic for a week after that, only eating whenever he'd snuck her food. He was glad she was starting to open up around him more, having small conversations with their father and carrying around the cat whenever she could. Not that the cat seemed to mind.

He smiled when she finally looked at him and smiled back before picking the cat up. She sat next to her brother, laying on his arm as she playing with the cat's black fur. They were silent, not that words were needed much anymore. The two were used to not talking, her brother only stopping when she stopped. He tried to get her to talk sometimes, she'd only respond then. As of late, she'd be the one to open her mouth and ask a question or start talking about something random. It made him happy to see she was trying but she wouldn't talk for long, the longest was 20 minutes before she'd suddenly stop and distance herself. He hated to see her pull herself away from reality like that, to have to watch her leave the room to sit by her window in the den. At least she started to go outside to sit and be alone with the cat. He knew all the signs at this point, her face would scrunch up, she'd frown, pull her knees to her chest and just listen with the occasional nod. She wouldn't leave until the person was done talking. She found it rude to just up and leave in the middle of someone talking, so she waited.

He felt the couch shift and she as gone again. Wearing one of his shirts, a pair of cut off shorts, her hair pinned in a loose bun and the cat in her arms. He sighed watching her leave, then got up himself to make them something to eat. He was happy though, she stayed longer than usual. Outside, she watched the cars driving pass the apartment. Counted them actually. Her fingers combing through the purring feline.

She was waiting.

Waiting for the same girl to pass by everyday like she'd done since they arrived. She never spoke to her, but the girl's jet black hair was what attracted her. It was so different from her that she wanted to compliment the girl on it, but couldn't get her mouth to open when she passed by. It wasn't long before the same girl began walking down the street, an expensive looking purse on her shoulder, some designer skirt and shirt tucked in and as always, a pair of five inch heels that didn't look comfortable. Yet, the girl wore a pair everyday, walking as if she owned the street. The girl was so confident as she walked, her blue eyes straight ahead with a fire in them. She was a complete contrast to her, which is why she was attracted to her. That, and because she liked girls so that added to her fascination for her. She watched the girl like she'd done, smiled and waved when the girl passed by. Her heart fluttered at the girl's smile but shot to her ass when the girl stopped. That same smile directed to her, and it was getting closer. As in, the girl was climbing the steps to her apartment porch. And, she forgot how to breathe. No really, she actually forgot out to exhale. She thought the girl was pretty from a distance, but up close, she could see how the sun made her tanned skin glow in its warm embrace.

Seeing the girl so close was something she'd never think would happen yet there she was, giving the poor girl a hear attack. She swallowed thinking she'd done something wrong, the girl's smile the only thing keeping her from running back inside. She watched the girl tuck her hair behind a pierced ear and braced herself for the incoming threat.

"Hi, sorry I know this is weird but I was wondering if you had a name?"

She froze.

The girl wasn't cursing at her, or getting on her about being weird or anything. She watched the girl's cheeks flush, beginning to play with her hair and looked away. She tilted her head, the girl seemed on edge for some reason but couldn't figure out why.

"I mean...of course you have a name I meant, can I have your name? Not as in steal it or anything like-"

"Dove"

The girl stopped her rambling, the straw-blonde's voice was nothing she'd heard before. Smooth like silk with a rough and rasp that could cut you down if she tried. She looked at her in awe, surprised that a voice like that belonged to a such a small shy girl. Looks can be so deceiving. The smaller of the two, wasn't too sure how to feel about the girl looking at her in such a way, not used to anything too positive. Eventually, the girl relaxed gesturing to the spot next to her on the bench. 

"Mind if I sit?"

She nodded, scooting over to give the girl more space. The girl was confused at her answer, soon realized what she'd meant and complied. Once she'd sat, it was clear how different they were. They were possibly around the same age, the girl taller than her by a few inches, dressed as if she owned the place and even smiled. Hell, she couldn't even fake one if she was paid to do it. While the girl's beauty could rival a model's, she couldn't help but to compare herself to her. Where the girl's hair was black as night, her's couldn't decide what it wanted. She wore skirts, make-up, and looked ready to slay a runway, whereas she herself looked comfortable and ready for a lazy Sunday. It wasn't until she mental slapped herself. She was fine just the way she was, sure she was curious about the more girly lifestyle. But, she was comfortable in her sandals while the girl seemed comfortable in her heels. A complete contrast, sure, but the straw-blonde was satisfied. She was so busy comparing herself to the girl that she hadn't realized blue eyes were on her own attire. Well, until she looked up and blushed from being caught.

The girl's eyes on her felt as if she was being judged. Not too sure if that was a good or bad thing but the girl was beautiful to say the least. She found herself being drawn into an ocean of blue and she was sinking way too fast for it to be comfortable. In the end, the girl nodded as if coming to a decision.

"I'm guessing you don't talk much?"

She shook her head, attention turning to her brother who came outside looking for her. He looked at the girl with a hard glare but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she waved at him.

"Hi, my name's Sofia, I live down the street but I pass by and-"

"And everyday she waves to you so you came to either make a friend, be a nuisance or find something negative to say about my sister"

His arms were folded as he continued to glare, leaving the girl wide eyed and wondering why he'd even go that far. Then again, she'd already seen the scars on the blonde's neck so she could understand why he was being protective. So, she smiled with a shake of her head.

"The first one actually, my friend Sarah, mentioned you two"

He raised a brow, looking over to his sister who drew a blank. She looked down at the cat to try and figure out why that name sound so familiar. Why did it-right the boy from the airport. She looked up to her brother with a nod and he relaxed.

"The girl you talk to sometimes?"

She nodded again and he then stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Booboo sorry, my sister and I've been through a lot...my sister more than me so I'm sure you can understand why I'm protective"

"Completely understandable, no hard feelings"

"So, you came to see my sister?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Why?"

He let go of her hand to lean against the railing on the porch. Sofia's eyes trained back on the blonde.

"She's cute"

The siblings' eyes widened, well, she forgot how to breath again and her brother nearly lost his balance and fell on the grass below. Her cheeks reddened and face burned, that such a model like girl thought she was cute. Sofia however, was dead serious. He looked at her confused.

"Repeat that?"

She chuckled, eyeing the red tint to the girl's hair, the light freckles on her face, how green the girl's eyes were and how they seemed the change based on her emotions. She looked back to the boy with a smile.

"She's cute and I want to be friends"

"You just want to be friends because she's cute?"

"Well, if I get to know her better then I'll have more reasons to be her friend. Sure she's cute but I can tell she's nice and I like nice people"

She wasn't too sure how to feel, they were talking about her as if she wasn't there, then again, her brother normally spoke for her. This time, she stopped her brother before he could say anything else. She put a finger to his mouth as she looked the girl.

"You...want to be my friend?"

Sofia nodded, but she was patiently waiting for the girl to catch up to speed. She was used it from her own brain having a few screws loose and to her surprise, there was a small smile growing on straw-blonde's face and her eyes lit up. For Boo, he was both shocked and happy to see his sister speaking up for herself for once. He removed her hand, holding it instead in case she need it.

"Are you sure about that?"

The girl nodded with a confident smile.

"Never more sure about anything in my life"

"No take-backs either, my brother tried to return me but he lost the receipt so I'm giving you a chance to back out now"

Boo snickered, glad to see his sister crackling jokes again. He heard the noirette girl snort out a laugh and that made him laugh even harder, next thing he knew, he was face down in the grass with the wind knocked out of him. He groaned looking up to see his sister glaring at him. Dove had pushed him off the railing when she noticed the girl stopped laughing and seemed to deflate while covering her mouth.

She hated her laugh.

But, Sofia giggled, keep her mouth covered to hide her smile. She noticed but didn't say anything, frowning and not being able to see the brightness in it.

Guess everyone had their demons.

Figuring that out made her feel better about her own, so she gave a small smile. 

"See? I only know your first name yet, I already know you're not only cute but you're funny"

"Only on a weekends, with one joke a day and the rest to have a mental breakdown"

She watched Sofia laugh again as she nodded in agreement, her smiled didn't reach her eyes so she must've hit a sore spot.

"Couldn't agree with you more there..."

They were silent once more, not that Sofia seemed to smile. Booboo had finally gotten up and headed inside mumbling about 'mean sisters' or something much to the straw-blonde's amusement. It's been a while since she'd been this happy, not since she turned 10 actually. The two sat, Mal watching the cars go by and the noirette girl playing with her cat. She watched her giggle, stroke and fall in love with the feline. She was already doing things she normally hadn't done so might as well start a conversation. Dove turned straddling the bench, eyes on the prize. She inhaled slowly, then exhaled but right before she could open her mouth, the noirette girl turned to her with another one of her dazzling smiles.

"It's fine if we don't talk...I can tell you're tired from it"

Did she look that tired? She wasn't too sure since she hadn't looked in a mirror since moving. She looked too much like her mother, so she'd broken the one in her bathroom and the rest were covered once her father found her curled up in the shower. Hands blooded from punching the glass. She bit her lip nodding, about to look down when a gentle hand on her chin forced her to look up. She was met with blue eyes and perfect teeth.

"I know it's a habit but don't look down, keep your head up...at least around me to start?"

She knew nothing about this girl yet, she already felt a connection with her. Sofia was everything Dove hid. Confident, happy from what she could see, a few scrapes and bruises because no one was perfect. At least, the girl seemed to be. Perfect teeth. Perfect body. Perfect face. Perfect clothes. Dove looked closer, finally seeing the scar that went from the corner of her eye to her temple. She was wearing makeup to cover it, but it was there. A small imperfection on a perfect pane of glass. She knew Sofia knew she was staring at it, but she didn't hide it.

"I won't hide my demons from you if you don't hide them from me, deal?"

Maybe, just maybe, she could be herself again. Around her brother and just Sofia for now, her dad could use her smile sometimes too. With a nod, the two sat in a comfortable silence before she had to leave. It was getting late and Dove didn't want her walking home alone in the dark. Sofia giggled, commenting _'what a gentleman'_ and a wink that left Dove's cheeks red. The noirette was a flirt too, well there goes what's left of her sanity. They exchanged numbers and she'd gone with a wave just as her dad pulled up.

He watched the noirette girl leave, then turned to his daughter who was smiling for what seemed like years since he'd seen it but once she laid her eyes on him, the smile dissipated. He watched the girl. What ever she did, he was glad she'd done it. Dove looked up to her dad, her face wasn't blank like usual and she was still clinging to his cat but, she looked relaxed. He ruffled her hair smiling at her usual protest, he was shocked to see she actually smiled again as she pushed his hand away. It was small, but it was there.

"Dad...I made a friend"


	3. Forever friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:34 am. I can't sleep. So why not an update?  
> If you're confused about anything, just ask :)

For the next couple of months, the twins would be seeing more of the noirette girl. Dove would spot her first, or would rather hear her first. The girl was always in a pair of heels, hair straightened or in loose curls, a designer outfit and possibly a little bit more makeup than the previous day. She'd noticed but hadn't said anything.

Everyday, Booboo would find the two in the same spot. Both sitting on the porch with Sofia telling his sister about her day, or just telling a story in general. He'd come to the conclusion that he liked her. She was nice to his sister, always came to visit and as of late, began texting as well. It was nice to see Dove looking forward to something akin to a routine. So when the visits suddenly stopped and the texts became vague, Dove began isolating herself. He watched her progress diminish, watched her go outside less, watched her stay to herself with very little words again. He'd get so angry. So angry he'd punch the wall in their room. So angry that he couldn't do anything to make his sister feel better. Watching his sister cradle her phone along with the cat just wait for the random text of the noirette girl. That's what she did now. Text a good morning or a good night with nothing else. She wouldn't respond to his sister's texts, she wouldn't even read them. His sister was so distant and in her own head again that when he came out of their room that morning to see she wasn't there, his heart dropped. He looked everywhere for her. Upstairs, the bathroom, the attic, the basement. He knocked on the other residents' doors to see if she'd wandered around again.

She wasn't there.

He gripped his hair and called their father.

_"Dad! Dove's gone!"_

What he didn't notice, was the cat was gone as well, that she was fine and on a mission. She was doing something she'd never thought she'd do. With the cat cradled in her arms, she walked down the street for the first time, heading to the address Sofia had given her a while ago. She was upset, scared, worried but she was following instructions. Sofia wasn't safe, that was all she knew from her last text.

**Blueberry muffin** : _Meet at my house. Don't knock, text me. Please don't knock._  
 **Blueberry muffin** : _I'm begging. Don't knock._

Dove had read the text over and over again, her heart in her throat and before she knew it. She'd put on her shoes, grabbed the cat and stormed out the house. Her friend needed her, sure she was mad and felt thrown away but, Sofia was the brightest light in her life.

She couldn't lose her.

The noirette girl hadn't been in her life long, but in their short time, she'd gotten closer to Sarah. Meet a boy named Cameron, and an overly dominant girl named Uma. She'd never had friends before, so when the texts and visits stopped, it hit Dove hard. She'd felt abandoned, yet, she was going to her house because she needed her. Sofia needed her there and she wasn't going to let her fears get the better of her. So far, everyone else had been strong for her, now she needed to show she could be strong too. It didn't take her long to find the girl's house, police lights getting brighter the close she got. The house was as lavish as Sofia was, and big too. She felt out of place as she walked towards the porch, about to knock when she remembered the text and stopped herself. She held the cat in one hand as she pulled out her phone, texting the girl inside or, at least she thought she was inside. She heard a small jingle ring out and turned to see the noirette walking from the backyard. Dove would've waved if it weren't for the fact that she was a little peeved at the girl. Blue met green for what seemed like an eternity, and all anger turned into worry once she acknowledged the blood on the taller girl's cheek. Neither were expecting for Dove to rush to the girl and cup her cheek, getting a better look. She had no idea she could move that fast, her mind always in a dull haze and her body in constant slow motion; it felt like a rush to finally move faster that her constant steady pace.

This was new.

Her breathing was rapid, heart pounding in her chest, and the only thing keeping her from passing out was knowing she was still carrying her cat. Its curious mewls keeping her mind from reeling too far into the ocean of her own madness.

Sofia chuckled at the cat pawing at her face, but more so at how frantic the silent girl became. The small hand on her cheek felt comfortable despite its shakiness, eyes on the fresh gash on her cheek but what caught her attention the most was the oncoming panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time the straw-blonde had one in front of her, so she immediately pulled Dove into a gentle hug, rubbing her back to soothe her anxiety.

"Shhh...it's ok, just breath...I'm okay, I'm okay"

She followed the girl's instruments, gripping her damp shirt to try and get her breathing under control. Sofia was the one hurt, yet she was the one panicking.

She felt pathetic. Useless.

Sofia had called her to her side, not the other way around, yet, the noirette embraced her. Her mind focused on the girl in her arms rather than what she'd witnessed. Her mind flashed back to the events prior, her angry mother, her rage filled dog, the glass..there was so much glass. Sofia closed her eyes as she held the straw-blonde to her chest, it was all she needed. She needed the girl's energy to surround herself in a relaxed aura. It was shaky, fragile but so gentle it felt innocent.

Or so she thought.

Once Dove finally calmed down, she never left the noirette's side. Her aura felt different, still clam and innocent but the look in her eyes. There was something in them that made Sofia feel safe with her. She felt secure around the broken girl she hardly knew. No. No Dove wasn't broken, she had too much of a fighting spirit to be labeled as something so fragile. She saw the fire in her eyes when Dove tried to start a conversation with her, determined to at least give it a shot. Dove was trying to get better, proof as to how she came to her rescue. The straw-blonde was different from others, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Hands clasped tightly together as the taller of the two spoke with the police. In the end, Dove had no idea what happened. All she could remember were the hushed voices between her friend and the police, the soft mewls as she cradled her cat, both her father and brother driving up to the girl's home. She could vaguely remember the paramedics bringing out a stretcher, a body covered by a red stained sheet. She'd turned to look, regretting it once a mangled arm fell out of the sheet. Next she heard vicious snarls of a dog, but it was only a glimpse before a hand covered her eyes and Sofia's voice filled her ears.

"No need to see that my little flame"

Dove was silent before she slowly removed the girl's hand, she may have been afraid but she refused to show her weakness around someone so strong. But when she looked at the noirette, her heart sank. Sofia was drenched, blood dripping from her cheek to her chin as well as her arms, and various cuts in too straight of a line to be accidental. Her eyes were wide but not in horror, she had no idea what to do. She wracked her brain for anything, something that she could do and suddenly did something that she never thought she'd do.

"Wait here, I-I'll get help"

"Dove wai-"

"Here Talon will keep you company...he seems to like you"

She was gone before Sofia could stop her. Ran into her house to get someone. She sighed, stroking the cat's stomach before looking up to see Hades and Booboo. Flagging them over, she watched the two rush to her side. Boo taking Talon away from her while his father inspected her head.

"what happened? and where's Dove?, she left without warning"

She gently pushed his hands away with a weak smile. She really didn't like to be touched but she wasn't going to be rude about her friend's father trying to help her. He caught the warning and took a step back.

"She's inside getting someone to help clean me up...I-I'm sorry I should've just called you but.."

She went to grip her hair, but a larger hand stopped her. It was Boo, with bloodshot eyes and a heavy heart.

"Don't apologize..."

"He's right...it's human nature to call the one you depend on the most"

Biting her lip, she nodded, accepting the man's jacket to help warm her up. They stayed by her side, Hades speaking with the police about where she could go. She was only 15 and couldn't stay in her home alone, her other relatives were in Columbia and she had no family. She didn't want to go back.

She was alone.

Her biggest fear hanging over her like a loose canon ready fire. She couldn't breath suddenly, hand gripping her shirt as she shook her head, her silent pleads falling upon deaf ears but in her mind, she was screaming. Begging, crying out to not force her back there. She couldn't go back, she refused to go back. Her ears rang, vision blurred from her tears, but no one noticed. It was all in her head, her face devoid on any emotion she felt inside.

No one noticed.

"S-Sofia?"

No one cared.

"Sofia...you ok?"

No one would-

"Sofia!"

She snapped out of it, heart shooting to her throat as she vision refocused. They were worried, all eyes were on her head but only a pair of worried green eyes mattered at the moment. Dove had her hands on her shoulders as if she were shaking her but didn't. She looked between Boo and Hades, both shocked at the smaller girl. They'd never heard her shout before. She exhaled, slowly relaxing the grip on her shirt to hold Dove's hand.

"I'm fine..."

Dove didn't believe her, and she was right not to. She was the only one able to see the girl's inner turmoil, the way she clutched her hair and screamed out. How afraid she was even with a such a neutral face. Sofia was a worn down castle that she intended to rebuild, to adjust the cracked crown on top of her head and be the something stronger to protect her kingdom. She gripped her hand, swearing to herself to never let go of it again. She missed the smile on the girl's face, the light squeeze she gave her when the paramedics came over to help bandage her head and arms. Mal hadn't missed her father allowing her friend to stay with them though.

"One more mouth to feed is nothing I can't handle and no I'm not adopting her, just giving her a way to continue and not set back"

"I kinda always wanted another sister"

She gripped the straw-blondes' hand tighter, eyes trained on her to wait for an answer. She looked to Boo, who'd already agreed. Any friend of his sister's was a friend of his. Hades was more than welcome but, Dove. She'd hardly spoken to the girl for a week, yet the girl came running to her aid. Stayed by her side since she was too stubborn to leave her again. Dove was looking at her, ready to accept whatever answer she'd give. The blonde was such a sweet girl, already putting what she wanted first and accepting it with just one look.

Why did she have to fall for such a tired soul?

She looked to the police officer with a nod, before giving a verbal confirmation and was suddenly hugged by brunette. She smiled at his enthusiasm, noticing the smaller of the three wanted to as well but she was hesitant. Afraid of doing something wrong, or possibly hurting the noirette.

"Do you want to hug me?"

She nodded and embraced her friend when her arms opened for the invitation. Face against her collarbone and arms around her waist to grip her back gently. Sofia sighed, burying her own in the girl's hair as she held her. Her voice was small as she spoke, grip tightening to hold back her tears.

"Please don't leave me again..."

"I promise, I'll never leave you without warning my little flame"

Dove sniffled, burying her face in the girl's neck. She felt like a child with how tight she clung to the noirette girl, not that Sofia seemed to mind. She simply kept her close as they disgusted what to do with her dog but her shivering caught their father's attention.

"We can continue this tomorrow...the kids are tired and we need to discuss sleeping arrangements"

From then on, the two girls stayed to themselves. Both silent to register what happened not even moment prior. Boo helped the them in the car, an arm around his sister as she clung to the noirette's arm. It was quiet, save for the radio playing in the background and until Boo opened his mouth to speak.

"You can have my bed tonight, it's big enough for two"

Sofia looked at the boy as if he knew something, but she couldn't decipher the look on his face. A small smile with knowing eyes, she frowned. What was he planning? She wanted to protest, say that it was fine if she slept on the floor but he refused.

"What do you mean it's big enough for two?"

"sis gets nightmares, so she climbs in my bed at night"

She wasn't sure if he was setting her up or not, but when the straw-blonde nuzzled against her shoulder, she couldn't say no. With a sigh, she nodded; too tired to put up much of a fight. It seemed to make the girl happy, arms tightening around her arm. Either that, or Dove was afraid she'd disappear again and held on.

"We're here, we'll talk more in the morning let's just get some sleep"

The noirette placed a hand on the man's shoulder, stopping him from exiting the truck.

"Thank you.."

"No...thank you..."

He was talking about his daughter and she knew all too well. She still owed Dove an explanation as to why she kept her distance, but that could wait until morning. With that, they headed inside. As stated, Boo took his sister's bed while the girls slept on his. He was right, Dove did like his bed better, because right after showering she slid into the covers. Sofia never thought she'd see the foreigner so relaxed, but as she laid next to the girl; eyes trained on the barely there freckles, she felt connected to her. In some way or form, she wanted to stay by Dove's side.

12:00 am

As expected, Dove had woken up from a nightmare. She couldn't recognize the room and panic set in, she was slowly breathing harder. Clutching the covers as she looked for away out, the only thing familiar were the gentle hands slowly taking her's to hold. She gasped, looking to her side to see blue eyes filled with worry.

Sofia.

She couldn't remember where she was, how she got there but Sofia was with her. On an instinct, she laid back down burying her face in the girl's neck as she almost laid on her top of her. She could hear the snores of her brother, across the room but her mind began playing tricks on her so she clung tighter. A sob escaping just as the back rubs began.

"Shhh..it's just me..it's just me and Booboo's right there ok?"

"A..Alright"

Hearing how scared she was, broke the noirette's heart. She held her, pulling the covers up to keep the girl close.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere ok my little flame?"

Dove lifted her head to look at the girl under her, any other time she'd be embarrassed but the noirette made her feel safe. She liked safe, so she liked Sofia. She let her cling and hold on as much as she needed, to Dove, that made her safe.

"Yo-you promise?"

"I promise"


	4. Early Morning Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's this fire in her eyes. It burns so bright but the darkness that surrounds her keeps it from growing. Maybe, just maybe Sofia can bring it out of her.
> 
> But, can the chains of Perfection be broken from the noirette's mind? Dove will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe drinking two 13.7 FL OZ of Mocha frappe from Starbucks at 10 pm wasn't a good idea.

Sunrise.

The time when she woke up exhausted from nightmares. She was used it to. They were as often as her being seen holding Talon. A constant punishment that she deserved to endure, well, at least that's what her mother told her. She grit her teeth, shaking her head. 

Mother wasn't there.

Not yet.

Her mother had a tendency to always find them. She always managed to find her. It was always her and only her for some reason. A dry chuckle. Her mother hated her. Her hair. Her face. Her body. They looked so much alike, it was to the point where she would think she was her mother if she looked too long in the mirror. Never took long for the image of herself to morph into her scowling mother. The woman's piercing green eyes haunted her, crooked smile tortured her, laugh sent her mind in an endless spiral towards madness. She closed her eyes trying to block the memory of the woman digging her nails into neck, strangling her against the wall and the only one that stopped her, was her. Tears threatened to fall as she remembered piercing the woman's eye with her thumb. When her mother reared back with a rage filled cry of pain, she ran; out the house and into the nearby woods. Why didn't she run to her neighbors? Why didn't she run to the meadow where her brother was? Because, she couldn't. She didn't want him to see how weak she'd become. How afraid she was of her mother. How much she hated herself for looking like that woman. She never knew if that woman chased after her and she didn't care. She kept running. Running as far until she came into a clearing. Why...why didn't she run to her neighbors? She had to get away. Why didn't she get help? She was so, so scared. She was in pain, bleeding, choking on her own blood as she laid against a tree. A single willow tree, hanging over to shield her from the rain. It always rained but it was one thing she looked forward to. Every night like that day, she'd sneak out, lay in the rain and let it wash away her pain. The constant mantra of 'she'll like me tomorrow' repeated over and over and over again until she could no longer hear that small voice of optimism. Positivity turned into doubt, back into positivity, then shot straight down into a pit of depression, anxiety, fear and consistent thoughts of ending herself. That's the reason she didn't get help. She'd hoped that her injuries would kill her somehow, from infection maybe? Maybe it would attract some beast that would finish the job because she couldn't do it. She didn't want to die, she'd miss her brother, her neighbor, nature, the moon and stars. But, it was her only way to get away from her mother at the time. She couldn't take her own life. She didn't want to, need to, she wanted to live and keep going but it was so, so hard. She wasn't sure how long she'd stayed in the woods. She didn't remember waking up in the hospital with her brother. Her built in best friend, always by her side. She remembered how worried he was, questioned her until she finally shook her head and he stopped. She never answered his questions.

She suddenly snapped out of her head when she felt something hard hit her forehead. With a shake of her head, she found herself in the bathroom. Standing before the broken mirror, her image was distorted and broken. A perfect replica of her. She looked for a few seconds, relaxed hands turning into fist that reared back to smash that cursed mirror until she couldn't see herself anymore. She stopped when she heard a soft meow, her eyes snapped open, sweat dripped down her face as she calmed her rapid breathing. She swallowed, looking around to find Talon sitting in the shower-tub. Confused, the straw-blonde crouched down to pick up her cat, holding him close to her chest as she exited the bathroom. She closed the door and made her way to the den.

Talon didn't need to see her like that.

The cat wriggled around in her arms before she let him down. She thought he was running to his food but paused when he ran to her chair where the noirette girl was currently sitting. She paused, shocked that the girl hadn't left her. Again, she found herself unable to breathe when blue eyes looked up to her as she picked up her cat with a tired smile. 

"Hey"

She swallowed, giving a small wave before deciding to share her chair and sit on the couch. She took four steps before the girl's voice called out to her. 

"Do you want your spot back?"

She froze. Turning with a slight nod and flushed cheeks; hands playing with the ends of her night shirt. She thought Sofia would just get up but she moved back patting the spot in front of her with a welcoming smile. Blue eyes watched a pouted lip slip between slightly crooked teeth, hands wringing themselves and small steps came towards her. It was a start, but she figured Dove didn't know how cute she was at that moment. She appeared so vulnerable, innocent and fragile.

She wasn't.

She saw the territorial look in the straw-blonde's eyes when she eyed her spot, how she wanted to say something but didn't. Sofia straightened her legs out as the smaller sat next to her with knees drawn to her chest, Talon in her arms and head against the window. She herself tucked her legs under her, leaned back against the chair, and let an arm drape over a small waist. She looked to see if Dove minded but the girl wasn't paying attention, eyes still watching the world outside.

They sat in silence, both girls in their own heads. Day dreaming of better days, sleep filled nights and warm company. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable at not having the room to curl up. Not used to sharing her space with anyone, she was going to turn and tell the girl to move when she stopped herself; eyes laid on the girl'srelaxed face. Sofia looked like a painting, she couldn't remember which once but, she looked as if she were born in the wrong time. What that meant? Only Dove would know, then her eyes slowly drifted to her body. She was wearing one of her brother's shirts but a pair of her night shorts that barely fit. Despite the shirt's larger size, it fit the girl's shape developing breasts that were bigger than hers, lithe, curves where her own should be. Jealousy was never in her vocabulary, even if she found her eyes trained on the girl's pelvis and what she thought lay under. Sofia wasn't any different that her, a girl, just unique in her own way. 

It wasn't jealousy.

It was desire.

She looked away feeling as if she looked too long, her thoughts would drift into dangerous territory. Her gaze finally ending on her lap, smooth and unblemished skin, she'd thought that the girl was always in the sun for too long but her tan was natural. It was something foreign to her but she liked it, liked everything about the noirette girl. She liked it, more than a friend should. The noirette's lap looked inviting, not only that, but comfortable. A pair of soft pillows meant only for her, she was in her spot so Sofia's lap was hers. She wasn't being selfish, she was being logical, at least that's what she told herself. Knowing the straw-blonde was looking at her, Sofia glanced down to the smaller girl not expecting to see that same fire of _mine_ in her eyes when she looked at her body. It made her feel, things she wasn't sure she should act upon. She didn't think Dove would looked at her the same way, at least the same way she noticed she looked at things that were hers. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, then again, for the past six months the smaller girl wouldn't let Booboo touch her. Maybe a hug, but the girl could be selfish if she wanted to. It took a few weeks of convincing the straw-blonde that China, Sam..er..Sarah and Cameron wouldn't take her away from her. It was so cute. But, everything was cute about the blonde; how she became territorial within a matter of days, how she had a smile reserved for the her and her alone.

The noirette decided to test something. With an amused look on her face, she patted her thigh and nearly gushed at how those green eyes became brighter. Without a word, Dove moved back to sit on her lap; immediately feeling better now that she had more space. Something didn't feel right though, she frowned trying to figure out what is was as she looked around between the two. Sofia watched her, trying so hard not to laugh at the confused look on the girl's face. She observed her for a few seconds before finally giving her what she wanted. It was then that an arm back over her waist did she feel better. To Dove, it felt normal, safe, secure and like she could finally relax in her spot. To Sofia, she felt as if she had access to something that was unreachable to others, yet, it was freely given. She leaned over her back, nose buried in lilac scented hair.

"You know if you wanted my arms around you, you could've just asked right?"

There was a huff, followed by a small whine that earned a laugh from the taller girl. Dove tilted her head back and what the noirette saw, nearly killed her. The girl was pouting, bottom lip out and all.

"If I knew what I wanted you to hold me, I would've asked for it..."

"Hold you? I'm just letting you sit on my lap cutie"

Her cheeks flushed a light red that matched the red undertones to her hair and she bit her lip harder, slightly sharper than normal canine's digging into pale skin; spiking a new feeling in the noirette. Sofia swallowed, unsure as to why the extra appendage she had twitched at the sight. She ignored it, deciding it was nothing to worry about it.

"I'm not cute..."

The noirette raised a brow in question, considering all the covered mirrors including the broken and bloody mirror in the bathroom, she guessed that the straw-blonde hardly looked at herself. She wasn't sure why though with how pretty the girl was. Sofia slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and watched how the light in those green eyes, lit up like a burning furnace. There was a fire within the girl, one so hot that it could fuel a nation if the girl tried. Sofia wanted to see it burn hotter, light up the night sky, become embraced by it but, Dove needed to escape her darkness first.

She melted when the blonde leaned back against her more and tightened her hold with a smile.

"Now I'm holding you"

She watched her flushed cheeks turn into a blush that seemed to make her freckles more prominent. Again, cute. The blonde bit her lip again, deciding she liked to be held and snuggled up against the girl. They were silent for after that, Sofia with her eyes closed, trying her damnedest to forget about her mother and Mal with her thoughts racing a mile a second. She finally spoke, shocking the hell out of the noirette.

"Can you do it more often?"

"Do...what?"

She was still trying to get her heart to keep beating when the smaller girl buried her face in her neck, a hand on her arm and the other playing with her fingers. To Dove, it was something she always did with her brother so it was normal but to Sofia, she wasn't too sure what the heat in her chest was as she tightened her hold. She suddenly felt selfish as well, not wanting anyone else to be with the straw-blonde like she was. 

"Hold me..."

"Of-"

"...When my mind goes to other worlds and I'm left a drift trying to catch up to it"

Well she wasn't expecting that, Sofia nodded, using her free hand to run small circles on a tight stomach. She could feel the developing muscle under the straw-blonde's night shirt and blushed; thinking that she wouldn't mind watching whenever her and Jay would work out together. Feeling the girl's eyes on her still, she snapped out of it.

"You don't have to ask me to hold you"

"But you said...ugh never mind"

She laughed at the pouting girl and the two were again consumed by a calm silence. Both with thoughts consumed by the other, minds so loud it was possible to hear each other's thoughts if they listened hard enough. Sofia rested her chin on the girl's head, cheeks red while Dove resumed her looking out the window routine the same blush on her face. As their day began and Booboo finally came into the den, flipping the TV on, both mirrored thoughts that they weren't sure how to handle.

_"I want Sofia.."_

_"Shit...I like Dove..."_


	5. Always By Yours Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to be extremely, extremely confused

Booboo found his sister and friend in the same place he'd find them every morning. Both in the large chair facing the window that gave a view of the street. He noticed how relaxed his sister was and smiled at the sight. A small smile on her face, a crinkle to her nose and a giggle when the noirette whispered something in her ear. He chuckled, making his presence known as he found a spot on the couch. He took account for how the two barely acknowledged his presence, both wrapped up in each other. It was more flirting than anything in his book, the taller of the two saying something to get a rise out of his sister. He smiled seeing the straw-blonde with flushed cheeks. It wasn't until he became engrossed in that morning's show did his sister acknowledge him. She grabbed the pillow from her seat and threw it hitting his head; earning a grunt from him but a laugh from her. He turned to say something but paused when he saw her smile. She was grinning from ear to ear, and now that he got a good look, she looked really comfortable. He was able to see the sister he knew before she hid away from the world, she wasn't dead just afraid.

That would soon change.

It wasn’t until the siblings decided to go to the noirette’s job, did his sister do a complete 180. They had nothing to do and wanted to pay the fashionista a visit, besides, their father was tired of them staying in the house 24/7 despite the two being home schooled.With an eye roll from Booboo and small fuss with Dove, the man sent them on their way with a promise to pick them up after the girl’s shift.

_“SHE’S NOT BREATHING!”_

With Talon secured in a pet carrier strapped to her chest, the two were off. A gift from Hades to her. It was the first time they took the bus, Boo would rather walk but he had to admit that it was faster. He noticed his sister wasn’t as afraid as she normally would be, she was glued to his side yes, but she looked around more; silently waved when someone else would smile or compliment her outfit. She wore her usual style, a pair of jean short-shorts hidden by one of Sofia's hoodies, a pair of combat boots and her hair was down. He even noticed he was getting more attention from females but he wasn’t too interested, eyes already set on an adorable freckled boy in their friend group. He had a smile on his face whenever he thought about Cameron, small, determined, smart and a sweet smile that made him feel warm inside.

“Boo, we’re here”

_“CALL AN AMBULANCE!”_ xxx

He jumped hearing his sister’s voice, it was sooner than expected to hear her speaking. As a matter of fact, she was speaking more but randomly. Eyeing his sister suspiciously, he started thinking that she did it on purpose just to startle him. The tiny smile on her face confirmed it and he playfully shoved her warning a laugh as she pushed him back. The two continued to shove each other until they arrived to the mall’s entrance. While his sister became entranced by the scenery around them, he looked around for the familiar black hair only to then realize that a lot of girls had the same color. He hooked an arm around her shoulders, deciding to look around while they searched. Every once in a while, he’d catch her eyeing clothes or a jewelry such as spiked bracelets and chokers. He then stopped looking at her amused.Her eyes were glued to the dark looking store that was definitely her style.

“Maybe when we find Sofia, we can go check it out?”

She looked at him with a face splitting grin but nodded rather than responding this time. Pretty soon, an hour passed and they still couldn’t find her. He was growing frustrated, sure it was big mall but still, she should be around somewhere. They were currently sitting down in the cafe, thinking about where she could possibly be. It wasn’t until Mal grew impatient again, she stroked Talon’s fur as she shot up from her seat, grabbed her brother’s hand and the next thing he knew, they were standing in front of a security. 

“Excuse me?”

_"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"_

His sister’s voice was small compared to the loud noise of the people around them but the large woman addressed the straw-blonde with a smile. 

“How can I help you?”

“We’re looking for our friend, Evie, she works here but we can’t find her”

The woman seemed confused at first but then her eyes lit up and looking to them confused. 

“Why would you be looking for one of the engineers?”

The two looked at each other, one shocked and the other just wanting to see her friend. After a few words spoken between her brother and the woman, they found themselves under the mall. Dove clung to her brother feeling extremely uneasy in the dimly lit corridor. The walls were damp from the heat, covered in some kind of black dusty stuff that resembled soot but she wasn’t going to confirm if it was or not. Talon meowed catching the attention of her brother, who chuckled petting the cat’s head. Dove just shook her head, hand automatically moving to scratch his chin since her boy was an attention seeker when he wanted to be. She acknowledged many girls running up to them earlier, all wanting to take pictures of her and Talon. Her cheeks flushed remembering, a few girls calling her _‘cute’_ or _‘extremely pretty’_. She shook her head dispelling the thoughts, her blush was because of the humidity, not because of those girls. Or the compliments. Or the attention. She audibly huffed which caught the attention of the security guard and the woman turned with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah it’s pretty hot down here but just go past that door and she’s in there”

_"STAY WITH ME GIRL!"_

Booboo was about to respond but his sister beat him to it, with a ‘ _Thank you’_ of her own. He watched her go through the door first and followed. She seemed different today, more confident and actually taking charge for once. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but when he walked through the door and saw the blush on his sister’s face when she saw the noirette, he could only shake his head at the realization. He nudged her forward, looking away as if he didn’t do anything when she glared at him.

“Dove? Boo?”

_“Dove please!”_

Dove smiled at the taller girl acknowledging her. She moved as if on autopilot into her friend’s awaiting arms.It wasn’t until she was merely centimetres away from Sofia did she feel a pull against her chest. She froze, eyes widened as she couldn’t breathe. She fell to her knees, hand clutching her chest as everything around her faded to black. Her brother, Sofia, the workers around them, none were moving as if frozen in place. The feeling pulled harder, hard enough to hear the distance siren. Hard enough to hear the voices around her. Hard enough to open her eyes with a gasp of much needed air. She could see bright lights around her, people scrambling to move and a hand pumping her chest. It only took a second for bile to rise into her mouth, for her to push whoever it was off her to turn and vomit on the ground. She groaned, feeling slow circles being rubbed into her back as she coughed; gasping for air as she was suddenly picked up and put on the stretcher. 

“Stay with us kid, we'll have you to the hospital soon”

Through hazy vision, her eyes were able to focus on the bluenette girl above her. It was a beautiful sight before she passed out again. Sofia groaned, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose when a hand on her shoulder caught her attention. She didn’t have to look to see who it was, his energy was comforting as they climbed into the back of the ambulance with the straw-blonde.

“This is the fourth time this month...”

There was a sigh, before the larger boy rested his head on her shoulder with a nod.

“I think Dove’s trying to set a new record”

“You mean for drinking herself into a coma?”

“Exactly”

She leaned her head back with a sigh, glancing over to the unconscious girl before she reached out holding her hand. Sofia closed her eyes.

_‘she's going to kill herself one day...'_

Reaching up, she stroked his cheek with her thumb to help him relax. They should be used to this, Dove completely losing herself to the point of drinking herself to death. They’d seen it coming, we’re able to stop her before it was too late yet, they weren’t fast enough. Dove was gone for an hour before returning with a lopsided grin, unfocused eyes and tremble in her body. She barely had time to react, thankfully able to catch the smaller woman before she hit the floor. Dove had only been out for an hour, China having to perform CPR on the girl, Sarah of course pissed that she vomited on her shoes again and Cameron with the hospital on speed dial. She exhaled, texting their friends to let them know the girl’s condition before looking up when she felt a hand squeeze her own. Green eyes bore into her own, that same lopsided grin that she fell in love with and the same fire in the girl’s eyes. Only it burned brighter, hotter, like a dragon’s flame that can never be put out. It wasn’t until they were in the room labeled, VIP, did the straw-blonde wake up; already hooked up to two IVs, and hair a complete mess. She never looked more beautiful. Her head was down against her leg when she felt it, and shot up. The blonde was rubbing the back of her knuckles with her thumb, eyes unfocused but trained on her.

“Hey princess...”

Her voice was strained and raspier than usual, for some reason, that comforted her. She shook her head with a smile as she propped her head on her hand; she gave the girl a light squeeze.

“Hey dragon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short for a reason


	6. Loving You Is A Losing Game (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took forever to get out. It's pretty short but this story really takes a lot of thought and preparation. I'm so glad I was able to finish part one of this chapter so far, wait for the second part my little rainbow village. 
> 
> It's painful.

_"little faery?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_There was a pause before the noirette looked down to her friend, but her face felt warm when their eyes met. As it always did when Dove looked at her. Sophia smiled as the blonde shifted closer to her; tucking her head under her chin and continued to play a game on her phone._

_Once she settled, the noirette held her friend close._

_"What's your biggest fear?"_

_Dove paused her game. She thought for a few seconds before shrugging and going back to her race._

_"Love"_

_Her answer was unexpected to say the least, though she couldn't remember the last time she heard Dove tell her dad or brother she loved them. It was always 'Bye be safe' or 'I care about you', the closest Sophia's ever heard was, 'you're my friend' or 'you're my family'. Dove always stook her claim on others if they meant a lot to them, going so far as to get physical to prove it. She never thought about why until now._

_She pulled back to look at her best friend._

_"Why love?"_

_Dove paused her game again, this time shutting off her phone to give the noirette her undivided attention._

_"Remember this?"_

_She raised her head to show the scars on her neck. The noirette would grimace each time she saw them, though she tried to hold it back for the blonde's sake._

_The noirette nodded; mumbling 'how could I not?' while reaching out to gently trace the scars. It caused Dove to shudder but she didn't pull away as she would with others._

_"Mum always said she loved me and that she punished me because of it....when she tried to kill me, she said it was because she loved me..."_

_She then lowered her head to snuggle against the noirette's chest; sighing she continued._

_"If love is supposed to hurt that much..then I don't want it"_

_Sophia had nothing but sympathy for her, but refrained from showing it. She knew how long it took for the straw-blonde to break out of her shell and she'd rather not dwell on it too much. So, to make light of things, she poked her friend's nose earning a furrowed brow and crossed eyes._

_"What would it take to get you to love me then?"_

_The blonde sat up to rub her now itchy nose, then snorted down to her._

_"Hmm...stay by my side and marry me one day?"_

_Eyes widening, the noirette sucked in air that choked her. She sat up to cough earning a laugh from the blonde. It was a joke sure, but Dove was her best friend. They slept in the same room, the same bed for crying out loud. She came to her rescue and out of everyone, she felt as if Dove would move mountains for her if she asked. Though, Sophia glared at her, she couldn't help but giggle herself._

_She leaned back on her hands with a mischievous smile._

_"Alright then"_

_It was the blonde's turn to choke. She pounded on her chest much to the noirette's delight and looked at her through watery eyes._

_"Yer not serious are ye?"_

_There was that accent she adored so much. Sophia shrugged with a never wavering smile._

_"You proposed it, I'm just agreeing...if it takes marrying you in the future to accept my love then I'll do it"_

_Dove, couldn't help but give her usual grin. One that showed her eyes lighting up in the purest way._

_"Ye'd take all me baggage an' everyting?"_

_She nodded, placing a hand over her heart then raised two crossed fingers to the sky._

_"On this day, when the gods can hear me, one day I'm going to ask you to marry me Dove Roś Cameron"_

_At first it was touching, but then she realized the girl said her full name and pounced on her. Sophia released a little scream but caught the girl as the two fell back on the bed. They stared at each other before erupting into giggles._

_Dove, tucking her hair behind an ear, sat up with a twinkle in her eye and a smile so bright it could rival the stars._

_"Alright then, I promise, when I'm ready, I will accept your proposal Sophia Härt Carson"_

_The noirette's eyes widen as she sat up abruptly._

_"Who told you my middle name?!"_

_"Who told you mine?!"_

_The two glared at each other before grabbing pillows to attack other with. The room was filled with child_ ish laughter as what was once a darkened room, grew brighter. Their laughter seemed distant, almost faint as eyes began to open. Her mind felt like a wreck and the room blurry as she tried to sit up.

Dove released a groan; her body felt heavy and was only able to turn on her side. When she did so, the blonde felt like she could breathe again. Only then, did she notice a head of black next to her bed. One hand was holding her phone while the other, in her own. She smiled a bit, gently closing her hand around a softer one. With her attention trained on long fingers and pretty nails, she hadn't noticed eyes were on her.

"You know...everyone was so worried about you, well the EMTs and the nurses-"

There was humor in her voice, but it was used to cover up the girl's worry. The noirette tightened her grip on her friend.

"I told them you were too stubborn to die"

Her comment earned a light chuckle from the blonde. Sophia lowered down to plant a chaste kiss on the side of her head; making sure to smile when green eyes lifted to meet her gaze.

Dove cleared her throat before speaking.

"Miss me?"

"You mean did I miss you almost dieing for the fourth time this month? No"

The blonde looked down with a frown. Sure she was known for her recklessness and somehow always being the one targeted at parties, but she never meant to worry her so much. The blonde caught wind of the dried tears in her friend's cheeks, the puffiness to her softened eyes and the evidence of gnawing on her lower lip.

_'Sophia...'_

Reaching out, Dove gently traced over the tiny wounds but the noirette took her hand to hold as she tried to hold her smile.

"It's okay, I didn't do it for long"

"But I fucked up again..."

Sophia released a puff of air and shook her head. She then leaned down to press her forehead to the straw-blonde's; Dove closed her eyes and attempted to pull her lifeline closer. The two were silent for a while. Both relishing in the bubble they spent years fortifying. Eventually, Sophia reached up to run her fingers through knotty hair.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it..."

Her eyes shot open as she frowned. She then pulled away away with grit teeth and a clenched fist. Dove knew in her soul that she didn't deserve someone like Sophia, let alone someone that grew accustomed to her doing stupid things. She was patient, loving and overall just went with everything. All over a stupid promise they made. Though angered at herself, the blonde couldn't stop herself from leaning into the soft hand she'd grown to appreciate. It was there when times grew tough and there when her body craved a gentle touch. One others struggled to understand. Looking back to the noirette, with eyes trained on the girl's lips, Dove turned to lay on her back. The sound of the heart monitor was difficult to ignore, but easy to track as the two sat in silence. The blonde glanced over to her best friend, who was busying herself with her book once more. Sophia was someone who could do no wrong in her eyes, but one that could given a reason to do so. She grind her teeth as her mind began to cave.

The only reason they went to that party last night, was because of her.

It was her own fault for mixing up with the wrong crowd and she could only thank the stars that their friends where there with them. Speaking of, Dove glanced around the room only to find her brother asleep on the hospital cot. Her face twisted in confusion, but a finger to her forehead smoothed out the creases.

Dove looked to the adorable teen with a sense of wonder and amazement.

"You frown too much my little faery"

Faery. A word that referred to all the trouble she'd get herself into on a nightly basis. One the noirette would only use if she, A) wanted Dove to do something with/for her or B) she was teasing her in bed and when they cuddled. The blonde's eye twitched as she tried to figure out which one of the two it was. She tried to search through blue eyes but could only find worry and relief hidden in front of a veil even she couldn't penetrate. Sophia cupped her cheek to get her attention, successfully snapping Dove out of her thoughts.

_'Did she say something?'_

"Yes, I asked if you were hungry? You were missing for a few days"

Dove figured she voiced her thoughts again. Either that or she could read minds all of a sudden. The thought didn't sit too well with her, so she disbanded it and swept it with the rest of the other useless ideas. When a thumb stroked her cheek, the blonde leant into it with a relaxed sigh.

"No...I ate Friday so I should be good"

She frowned, raising up and gesturing for her to move over. The blonde begrudgingly did so, leaving enough space for her friend to lay next to her and not mess up the wires. Once settled, Dove snuggled against her like she did when they were younger. She relished in the gentle strokes of her hair, the hand rubbing her back and the calming beat of the noirette's heart.

Sophia exhaled slowly as held the smaller girl.

"You told me you ate this week.."

"I did...Friday"

"It's Thursday...of next week"

Sophia pointed out flatly, causing her to wince at her words. Dove could've sworn she ate recently. She searched her mind for the latest events; there was that party she went to, broke up with some guy who's name she couldn't remember. Then she went to her favorite bar, another party, a frat event somehow, then the rest was a blur. The blonde held her head as she closed her eyes. Her memory was like a scattered puzzle; each piece in a random location to be found at a later date. It was a land foreign to herself, always appearing to her as a decrepit landscape or a burned forest. Upon hearing her sigh, the bluenette figured even she couldn't remember the past week's events. Considering Sophia, hadn't seen the blonde in class; only when she grew tired of her boyfriend and came running to her. It was a sick game of theirs, one she'd rather not think about at that moment. Just knowing her friend was alive, was enough for her but how much longer until she found away to kill herself?

Dove took her hand, this time lacing their fingers together and opened her eyes. She looked to the taller girl, who eyes seemed distant. That was her Sophia, always staring the future head on when she, herself was chained to the past. She reached up, placing a hand over the girl's heart; a heart that was committed but shattering.

"You shouldn't be here"

Her voice cracked as tears began to form. Dove knew why she continued to do what she did, she just couldn't understand why the noirette never left. When Sophia cupped her face and wiped stray tears, the blonde could feel it in her chest that she didn't deserve this girl.

"What do you-"

"Soph..."

She sighed, gripping her shirt as an act of holding her heart.

"We both know that you staying by my side won't end well"

With her eyes downcast, she missed the pained look in those ocean eyes. But, true to herself, the noirette closed her them before lifting the blonde's chin to peck her lips. She gasped with widened eyes as her body relaxed. A hand was placed on her waist, sliding up her side and around her back to pull their bodies flush against one another. Dove bit her lip, cheeks reddening at the determination in her friend's eyes.

That veil was still there but unlike before, when Sophia would wear her heart on her sleeve, it seemed impenetrable now. She attempted to reach up but was stopped by the noirette; gently holding her hand against her heart instead.

"Soph-"

"Loving you is like playing Rainbow Road....it's rage inducing, frustrating and it makes you want to pull your hair out...you die too many times to count and just when you think you'll win, you get hit with a blue shell that blasts you back to fifth place..."

Sophia clutched the blanket as a dry chuckle escaped and she seemed, far away. Only taking a few moments to collect herself, she kissed the tip of her nose as she sighed heavily. 

"I've spent all I have..so it's too late to back out now despite knowing the odds of me winning in the end..."

Her eyes widened and spoke low when Dove finally met her eyes. Now, they were stormy despite the noirette smiling at her.

"Then...why?"

Sophia cupped her cheek once more, lowering down to where their lips barely touched and whispered:

"I got addicted to a losing game..."


End file.
